<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Sin by rita_gxrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267987">Pure Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita_gxrl/pseuds/rita_gxrl'>rita_gxrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fiction, Mystery, Teen Fiction, teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita_gxrl/pseuds/rita_gxrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello reader and welcome to my first of many works here on AO3. Pure Sin is something that I've already completed, however, I wanted to upload it here as well. I hope that you enjoy reading!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello reader and welcome to my first of many works here on AO3. Pure Sin is something that I've already completed, however, I wanted to upload it here as well. I hope that you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome home Mal." The man, Aiden ushered the clueless young lady into the main room of her *home*. Malorie got the same explanation each time she asked. Aiden was her father. She had fallen while playing around with a group of friends and received more than a concussion. Her memory dissipated. Snatched. </p><p>     "Hey, sweetie." A wide grinning lady with the most perfect of perfect grins stepped towards Malorie with open arms. "My name is," Malorie remembered on the car ride back that her father, Aiden, said that this gorgeous woman was his wife and her stepmother. Malorie, not knowing what to say, politely raised her hand and waved with an unsure smile. And she did the exact same for her sister.</p><p>     "I am your older sister, Volita. It is nice to see you, Malorie." Volita gave her sister a promising smile. Malorie felt a dash of a comforting splash on her. The family leads Malorie into the dining area where a nice meal has been prepared for them. </p><p>     "This used to be your favorite. I know you're probably tired of that hospital food, so enjoy." The stepmother pulled a chair for Malorie to sit, feeling accomplished of what food she prepared. </p><p>     "Thank you." Malorie's voice seemed chipper as her eyes were now glued to the dish. "This is delicious." The newborn likes to admire the well-done steak she took a bite of without even cutting it with the knife next to her China plate. </p><p> "Slow down now dear." Aiden started off on a tangent about how important it was to eat slowly and what not. "I understand Dad. I am sorry for my actions." Malorie stopped in embarrassment feeling ashamed of how naive she acted. </p><p>     The sudden bursts of laughter then made young Malorie confused. She looked up trying to get a grasp of what was going on. "It was a joke." Even the sophisticatedly dressed Volita managed to sense that with the booming laugh soon chasing after her words.</p><p>     Dinner continued on as Malorie got to learn more about her family and some of basic education, as she kept making mistakes along the minutes. It was the near end of summer vacation. She started her senior year in high school in the span of two weeks. She was nervous socially but academically confident that she would do just fine. Besides being at the hospital, Malorie underwent countless tests to see whether or not she would be able to function in a high school environment. She was off the scales in fact. Doctors said she could maybe just live her life, however her father wanted her to have the same senior year experience as every other teenager would. </p><p>     "Is this supposed to be my room Valita?" Malorie stood in the doorway as Valita looked behind her thinking she lost her little sister.</p><p>     "Yes in fact. This is your room Malorie. Ever since we were kids. I made sure Dad and did not disturb the contents of it. However, I did clean it from time to time. Dust tends to build up easily in this house." Valita's commanding voice had Malorie at attention. </p><p>     "I thought we didn't have to be so formal?"</p><p>     Valita cleared her throat before speaking. "My apologies. I am so used to speaking as if I were at university, yet I am on break." Valita made an uncomfortable giggle covering her mouth. </p><p>  "You're a student?" Malorie tilted her head ready to hear what Valita had to say. </p><p>"Oh yes" Valita walked over to a poster in the room and fixed its crooked position then looked back at her sister. "Right now I'm in law school. Once I'm done, I shall pass any bar exam and become a prosecutor. Just like our mother was."</p><p>     Malorie nodded in silence. Her mother is a prosecutor. "That's really thoughtful of you to follow after mom." An unfamiliar thought appeared in Malorie's mind. <em> Would it be alright if I were to ask Valita this? What's this feeling? </em> Malorie decided to not give in to whatever it was the little voice in her spotted out. "Valita, what happened to our mother by the way?"</p><p>     Valita shook her head and looked down for a moment. "I'd hoped we could discuss this at a later date but you knew then, you must know now I suppose." Valita inhaled with her hand over her chest. "Our mother Lillian Lane is dead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malorie stood there confused and in awe. She had just been told by her now sister that their mother is dead. “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valita bit her lip not knowing how to explain it to Malorie. “She killed herself,actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A suicide. I see. Why?” Malorie didn’t plan on stopping her list of questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not what we should focus on right now.” Valita hurriedly walked to Malorie and pushed her deeper into her bedroom. “Right now, this is about you being welcomed home. Myself and everyone else would be pleased if you got comfortable. We have a lot to do tomorrow.” Valita gave Malorie a genuine smile as the two sisters took a seat on the soft bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I'm assuming I really liked the color purple?" Malorie tried her best to rev up a new topic. If she couldn't find out what she really wanted to know at the moment, she thought it was fair to at least know about her past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Indeed. At one point you ever convinced dad to let you dye your hair a galaxy like purple." Valita began to reminisce of the goofy things Malorie did. "And for an art project last year, you made me buy different shades of purple paint for one canvas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "That sounds like a bit of an addiction." Malorie faintly smiled feeling a bit hot. She was blushing a bright red. "I could see why I would do that. It looks unique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Unique indeed." Valita agreed. The two of them exchanged words getting to become accustomed with one another. "Alright, I think that we should part ways and go to bed now." Valita glanced at her watch realizing it was later than she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Okay. Good night Valita." Malorie scooted back and undone her neat sheets to get warm. Valita's nurturing nature took hold as she went over to make sure she was secure before turning off the lamp on the grey nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Good night Mal. If you need anything, I'm two doors down just come in if you feel the need. And the door next to you is our bathroom. Sleep well." Valita closed the door softly before going to her quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie opened her eyes just to close them back tightly. The brightness of the sun was overbearing for her. She stayed in the bed for a little long before finally stirring awake fully.  She slowly walked out of her room, making triple sure to be quiet, as she didn’t know whether or not the rest of her family was asleep. She remembered the restroom was right next to her bedroom. With a turn of the nob, the door made a loud creaking sound. The wavy-haired girl hurried and shut the door but made sure not to slam it. After getting herself prepped for the day, she took a moment to really look at herself. Malorie was a pretty average size for a 17 year old girl. Her skin was paler than usual, as she was in the hospital for a long amount of time. Her wavy hair fell just past her shoulders with the slightest purple-dyed tips. They had a bit of kink to them. Malorie gave herself a nod into the mirror before turning to the door. Just as she placed her fingertips on the handle the door jolted as if it were in panic itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am terribly sorry Mal, but I have got to go.” She heard from the other side of the door. Valita was in a hurry as Malorie came to the simple conclusion that she had to use the restroom. Valita rushed in without even giving Malorie a chance to move aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now would be the perfect time for a joke I suppose.” Malorie didn’t really try to mutter but that was how it came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May you leave?” Valita’s tone alone gave a rise out of Malorie as she stepped out of the bathroom with a confident look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not-elegant…” Malorie snickered a bit before going back in her room not quite knowing what to do now. She looked around once more at her spacious room. She tilted her head at the desk that was next to her window. She sat for a moment, not sure of which drawer to rummage through first. At random, the bottom drawer was open, and there beheld drawings. All the drawings she looked through were mostly very animated for something on a plain sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. You’ve finally started to let your curiosity take control of you.” Valita walked in and took a seat on Malorie’s bed, facing the desk. “You were really good at drawing. You liked to always draw people actually.” She let out a bit of information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? These are beautiful.” Malorie admired a specific drawing she had in her hand. It was a young woman standing near a garden. Butterflies, many vibrant colors, flew around the garden. The tall flowers swayed to the rhythm of the wind. Everything flowed together perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like them?” Valita asked, expecting a delighted nod or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t wrong. “Yes. I really like this one a lot. I have a feeling that this one is special somehow.” Malorie turned the chair around facing Valita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, yes. Before the *event*, you were going to give that to someone.” Valita tried to do her best not to make it sound too important. She didn’t want Malorie to do something for someone she now doesn’t even know. But she came to the conclusion she said too much to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? I would like to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were to say that you’re asking for too much, that would be selfish of me.” Valita sighed in defeat before continuing, “A friend of yours, you were interested in her.” Malorie wasn’t too sure what Valita meant by “interested” but she cleared it all up with one single word. “Romantically.” Malorie felt a sudden chill run down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Malorie could only manage to say that before looking at what she apparently drew before her memories were taken from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that this all too much to take in but at the same time, you were really at the prime of your highschool life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Val. I’m just a bit sad that I don’t remember everything.” A bit was just an understatement as Malorie felt like she’d been punched in the face. “But it’s going to be alright since I’ll be attending school again in two weeks, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valita again took a moment before saying anything, crafting something that won’t damper her mood even more. “Right.” She went along with Malorie with the thought that it would be better to not tell her that Malorie would be at a new school for her last year of high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me ladies, breakfast is downstairs waiting for you.” The girls both turned to see a young man in a suit. He was pretty tall and seemed like the type of guy to make sure to get a daily workout. Valita turned and gave him an innocent grin after hearing his soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a butler?” Malorie looked up at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malorie this is our butler, Dawson.” Valita introduced before getting and walking towards Dawson. Malorie did the same and glanced at the butler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you again Miss Malorie Lane.” The tall man held out his arm gracefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice to meet you as well. Dawson.” She smiled, shaking his hand. He led the two ladies down to the kitchen where they made a grand breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy.” Dawson sat the sisters down before going to the corner of the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did you sleep last night Malorie dear?” Aiden flashed a smile at his youngest daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept well dad. Thanks for asking.” She smiled back and looked around the table for a moment. “So, what is the plan for today?” She ended up wondering aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!”  chimed in the conversation. “I was going to take you shopping for some clothes today.” She informed Malorie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, don’t I already have clothes to wear in my closet and-” She was cut off by her stepmom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malorie my dear, if someone is treating you, it’s best to accept their offer with a smile.”  smiled lovingly. Malorie’s face started to blush as she was embarrassed at the fact she didn’t know something so basic, the rest of the family made this lavish lifestyle so common.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize,mother.” She frowned and continued eating quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valita placed a hand on Malorie’s shoulder and leaned over. “It’s alright, you don't know.” Valita whispered, bringing reassurance to her little sister that everything will be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Malorie stood patiently, waiting as she finished getting ready. She twiddled with her fingers not knowing what to do. She was pretty nervous about going shopping. She didn’t know what she liked and thought  her indecisiveness would in some way hinder her stepmother’s judgment on her. “Malorie?” She looked up to see Dawson holding the front door open for her as her stepmother was walking to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, s-sorry.” Malorie moved past the butler and went to the car with her mother. Dawson was about to open the car door for her, but in a nervous fit she just got in, slamming the door. The other car door opened across from Malorie, who sat in the backseat of the black car. Dawson had opened the door for  who’s scent illuminated the whole car, like a flower patch had teleported from a garden. The butler closed the door and took the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I have the honor of taking you two ladies today Mrs.Lane?” Dawson looked back at  starting up the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infinity Mall please.”  flashed a charming smile at Dawson. Malorie was confused as to why acted so regal, but she thought it would be logical to just keep her mouth shut and enjoy the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command.” He made his way out of the driveway that seemed like it’s own street, decorated with colorful flowers and statues along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infinity Mall?” Malorie knew what a mall was, but to her it had a very unique name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infinity Mall is one of the most famous and iconic places to shop here in Sinshire. Everyone goes there on payday. It’s very mainstream.” Dawson explained to Malorie as she looked over to see her mother in a call with someone. It sounded important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. Does my family always go to this mall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually when it comes to clothing and things for the home, your parents always seem to pick Infinity Mall.” Dawson answered Malorie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it better be worth it.” Malorie said and paused expectantly. “Was that a good joke Dawson?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson quickly shook his head with a sigh mixed with a slight giggle. “Maybe if you didn’t ask right after you said it. They just come naturally, Miss Lane. Oh! We are here.” He parked the car and opened each of the doors for Malorie and.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their butler led them in through a special entrance,  let out a breath that she seemed to be holding for a while. “Malorie darling?” She said, wanting her step daughter’s eyes locked on her. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t talk during our arrival here. We’ll have time to talk all day though.”  smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie returned the smile a bit shyly but feeling better as her spirit minorly cracked. She really wanted to have a one on one chat with her. But Dawson helped repair Malorie’s emotions. With that,  he taught Malorie how to dress how a young lady should do what she saw fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this fit Mom?” Malorie walked down the aisle of the private fitting room wearing a pink dress that faded into white near the bottom of it. Malorie felt a little tight in certain places.  made sure to tell her that it was okay and that she’d get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malorie you look amazing.”  clapped giddy as she gawked over the way Malorie looked. She turned back to the stylist in the corner. “Please get those in all the other colors we picked. And don’t forget about that evening gown for her. Thank you dear.” The stylist nodded and went off back into the store to get the rest of Malorie’s clothing along with the jewelry and shoes and whatnot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you have an idea of what you’re going to wear on your first day of school.”  crossed her arms, starting to get ideas of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that you said it was mandatory for me to wear a uniform at Sinshire Prep?” Malorie tried to understand, but of course, that wasn’t the full story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Students are allowed any color they want. The school has its own uniform store. We shall go there once I pay for these things. Ah! I should tell Dawson to take these things to the car.” She took out her phone and began rapidly moving her fingers to text Dawson of her demands. They scurried out of that store and headed a few floors down to Sinshire School Square. For some reason, Malorie’s face stiffened at the sight of the store. “School? It sounds like a lot of work already.” she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find whatever it is that you’d like and come back to me. I’ll be here waiting for you,”  told Malorie, taking a seat in one of the open massage chairs. Malorie started walking towards the clothes section of the almost warehouse-like store. There were many colors to choose from. But what caught Malorie’s eyes the most was the royal blue jacket. She grabbed that along with a skirt to match and then wrapped her first lookup with a pink tie. “Oh! The dress shirts.” She yelled at herself and quickly covered her mouth as she heard her own echo throughout the store and rushed to the shirt section hanging her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Malorie heard a person say before feeling a sharp pain in her head. Finally looking up, she was on top of a girl who was looking up at her. They were on the floor. Malorie paused not knowing what to do and began to sweat. “Um, get off of me.” The young girl whined and pushed Malorie back, making her almost hit her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie stood up trying her best to keep it together as she felt her eyes slightly water. “I-I-I am SO sorry ma’am. I really did not mean to make you fall. If there’s anything you need, just tell me to and I promise I’ll do it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl looked at Malorie puzzled before letting out a psychotic fit of laughter. “It’s okay. Please don’t cry. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have been in your way.” Her cheeks started to turn a deep red as she tried not to make Malorie feel so bad. “What were you looking for anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking for shirts to go with these uniforms my mother is buying for me.” Malorie held up her outfits before the deep brown haired girl gasped. “Is there a problem with my desire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a senior too?” The girl’s face softened as she smiled widely. Malorie nodded as she was still in too much shock to speak. “Wow same. My name is Mya. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Malorie Lane. Nice to meet you as well.” Malorie said as Mya gestured for Malorie to follow her to what she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a Lane? I see..” Mya stopped herself mid-sentence as her mind started to think about the things she’s heard about the Lane family. The Lane family were looked at as one of the leading families in the city. Aiden Lane was a doctor who was a great help, doing studies on the human brain. He now turned into a professor at a nearby university just outside of the city, the one where Valita will be attending in a few weeks. Then there was his late wife. Alisha Lane. She was a hero of sorts, making sure that all scum of the town were locked away, however she died soon after almost reaching a guilty verdict. Rumors say the suspect must’ve done it some kind of way. Aiden was in unimaginable agony for a long while, before meeting. They had met on a vacation he had taken with his daughters. Ever since that day, the rest has been history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for your help, Mya.” Malorie smiled and waved goodbye as she paid for her daughters things and left the store. Mys waved back but couldn’t help but feel so much regret and sadness for Malorie and her sister. “That family has too much power.” She muttered, shaking her head before Mya’s parents called her over. She walked over feeling a bit dizzy as she thought about the Lane’s</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Will you be accompanying me at school too?” Malorie stepped out of the black truck as Dawson closed the door for her and handed her backpack over as they started walking to the entrance of Sinshire High.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only to drop you off and pick you up.” He smiled, opening the door for her. “Would you like me to help you recieve your schedule from the main office?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.” She said with a nod as her nerves did not simmer down. They finally made it to the main office that wasn’t that crowded yet. Dawson made sure to get Malorie up earlier than usual to avoid huge crowds. Aiden gave Dawson a responsibility to make sure that the teen made it to and from school safely or that would be his college savings as Dawson had his role in order to help pay for his tuition. They were finally at the front desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name please.” A glasses wearing, middle-aged woman with brown hair asked sitting calmly behind the desk with papers in the middle, her computer on the left, and a steamy hot cup of coffee on the right side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malorie Lane.” Dawson answered. The woman nodded and ran her fingers across her bulky keyboard before standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back. I have to grab your schedule from the printer. Take a seat.” She smiled before vanishing off to the back of the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a seat near a big plant, giving them a bit of privacy. “I always hated doing this. I hate to inform you, but in college, it’s worse.” Dawson placed a hand on Malorie’s shoulder trying to make her loosen up some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She looked up at him with furrowed brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went here as well when I was in high school. It’s just how it was back then.” He reminisced</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, some days. Other days, I wished I was sick. You’ll be alright though.” He tried to make some light out of sharing his glum truth with her. The desk lady walked up to where the pair sat and handed Malorie a piece of paper that listed all of her classes on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being so patient. Here’s your classes along with a little map on the back. As if kids use those.” She laughed and went back behind the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is where we part ways.” Dawson stood and fixed his jacket. “If anything occurs, you have my number. Have a nice first day.” He nodded and made his way out. Malorie turned and walked out of her office and headed off to her homeroom class. Before she went inside, she realized that she was about to bump into someone again. She tried to stop herself but it was too late for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not again...Sorry.” Malorie apologized for clenching her backpack strap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. At least this time you didn’t knock me over.” A familiar voice said cheerfully even though it was the first day of school. Malorie looked up noticing how friendly the girl was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mya? Oh hi.” a light smile came across Malorie’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I guess we’re in the homeroom together. Let’s go.” She walked in front of Malorie and found an open seat near a corner of the class. “I feel better knowing you’re here with me.” Mya smiled placing her bag on top of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Where’s the teacher?” Malorie scanned the class growing with kids. There was no teacher at the desk in the front of the desk or standing around the room somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m not in the mood to meet them yet.” Mya crossed her arms on her backpack and rested her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit rude.” Malorie looked at her slumped over a friend with a perplexed expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How can you disrespect someone you don’t even know?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone’s excited about having to show up every day to this dump of a school.” Mya sighed even louder causing a few stares. “I thought of all people, you would be the most nervous…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Malorie folded her hands and sat upright, contradictory to Mya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So prim and proper. You’re making me a bit jealous.” Mya sat up mocking her classmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize Mya.” She frowned. “I don’t mean to make you feel that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mya couldn’t contain her as a laughter spewed out from her making Malorie feel more confused and guilty. “I was kidding. But you are very proper. But then again, you’re a Lane after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? My last name does not determine my actions or personality.” Malorie almost sounded angry but more so defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mya put her hands up and shook them trying to calm her friend down. “No no no, I didn’t mean it like that. I- uh- your family is just- seems so nice and united is all.” Mya laughed uneasily feeling a bit scared of how Malorie’s face looked at the moment. She looked like she’d found a murderer who killed a close family member or friend and was ready to take revenge. Before Malorie could say what she was about to say, a tall thin man walked through the door of the classroom and placed his bag on the first open desk. The loud drop made everyone look up from their conversations and the things they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning kids. My name is Mr.Amano. I am your homeroom teacher and I teach history.” He announced to the class before grabbing his things again and took them to his seat. Mumbles then surfaced across the class once again becoming lively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems hungover,” Malorie whispered over to Mya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head at what her friend had said. “That’s not what that means Mal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Mya sighed feeling ashamed for her own ears. “That’s when people drink way too much and end up usually with a headache and hazy memories.” She explained. Malorie nodded, starting to turn a bit red. “Can I look at your classes?” Mya changed the subject forcing on a new topic and took the loose paper from Malorie’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the point of asking me then if you were just going to take it from me in the first place?” The brunette groaned then took Mya’s paper on her desk out of spite. They both just sat there silently going over the others schedule until the bell rang. However, they both stayed in their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my-? Give that back…” Mya snatched her missing schedule from Malorie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both have our science class first, so there is no need to panic. We’re in the correct class actually.” Mya’s deadly expression left her by the news. The class quickly started as Mr.Amano got back in front of the class and introduced himself to all the seniors walking in. The now-empty table next to the friends got filled by two freshed glowing faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mya. I didn’t know you were in this class.” A tallish boy sat next to them first. He ran his hand through his bangs quickly smiling at Malorie as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Malorie said chipperly, polar opposite as Mya seemed bothered by the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll only tell you my name then pink tie. You seem nice unlike the ice princess over here.” The wide smiling boy, let out a slight laugh of sorts. “My name is Ace.” He then went into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, wrote something on it, and passed onto the girls desk. Mya grabbed a scrap of paper before Malorie could reach it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff, you would f*ckboy.” Mya scoffed before handing the paper over, clearly irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malorie looked at the unfolded paper to see that Ace had wrote his phone number and his social media on it. She just looked at him and smiled and tucked it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take all the spotlight now Ace.” A girl with blond hair had red-orange highlights at her tips barged into the somewhat of the conversation. “My name is Cora.” She introduced and flashed a brief smile before Mr.Amano walked in front of the now filled class and began the first-day lecture. The day went on like school has been going on for a year at this point. Nothing unexpected for a first day, but Malorie was excited almost at everything she encountered. After being in a hospital for so long, she felt like a bird released from its cage. She didn’t want this feeling to end anytime soon, Malorie grabbed her lunch and looked around the crowded cafeteria. Everyone seemed so together. They didn’t miss a step with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malie!” She could hear a faint voice call from somewhere in the big area making her stop completely. “Over here.” The voice-guided her eyes to the corner to find a table with Mya sitting there with an extra seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Did you miss me?” Malorie took a seat next to her friend and began to fiddle around with her lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was way better than what you said this morning.” Mya started to applaide Malorie before stopping to start her meal. “I’m shocked your family didn’t make you a meal before you came today.” Mya’s eyebrow raised as she looked over at Malorie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malorie shook her head and paused as she was about to eat another bite of her food. “Actually, my mother and the butler both offered to prepare me the proper school meal but I declined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Mya felt a bit angry that Malorie just would reject her resources like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be like everyone else I guess.” Malorie politely taking another bite. “May I ask why you are making that face? Did I upset you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t. I’m glad that you’re doing what you want.” Mya felt bad, thinking that she might have been a bit too forceful with her approach. “A-Anyways, how’s Valita?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Malorie put her fork down and looked at Mya bewildered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How does she know my older sister?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought she did not understand the situation. How she was supposed to feel about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she used to go here. She was the smartest and was student council president here. She ended up graduating to be a prosecutor I think.” Mya explained relieving Malorie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. She’s doing well. Supposed to start law school again in a few weeks.” She felt joy talking about her older sister. Over the last few weeks that Malorie had spent on summer vacation with Valita, they’d both rekindled their bond, quickly actually</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. I wonder if she’ll be speaking to the senior class again.” The slim Mya thought aloud. “That’s right. She gives seniors like a pep talk at the beginning of the year basically telling us still not slack off just because it’s our final year of high school. My big brother Eli told me about her when he went here. He graduated a while back but he remembers how he felt after. She’s good at getting a crowd behind her. That explains a lot now that I think about it.” Mya told her. Malorie nodded before the bell rang and it was time for the last class of the day. Yes, Malorie didn’t really mind being at school, but she wished to be at home now in her room doing some new drawings or something. After she finished her work, she hurried and grabbed a blank paper and some of her art tools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A random thought of a rainbow-colored butterfly came into her head. Her left hand glided across the paper that slowly began with lines and pops of color all over it. Malorie was about to draw a smile on the face of the butterfly just before she lost grip of her pencil as her elbow got bumped. The *smile* was very wavy and crooked. The young lady smacked her lips and looked up to her left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” A familiar face whispered. Cora walked to where the pencil flew and brought it back to Malorie’s desk. She was blessed the class didn’t notice the catastrophe. “Next time learn how to sit right and maybe this won’t happen again.” Cora gave an icy smile before looking at what Malorie was in the middle of doing before letting out a booming laugh. “I hope this isn’t gonna be your career. If so, you’ll be on the street forever.” The girl’s smile vanished into a genuine bitch face and she walked off to the teacher’s desk for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only fifteen more minutes.” Malorie told herself before packing her bag and got ready to just put her head down before someone tapped her on the shoulder. Malorie twisted her body to see a boy with green eyes and short black hair that was trimmed on the sides leaving a little poof atop his head. “Yes?” Her voice was a little tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that just happened.” The boy had a very soft voice almost sounding feminine but there was some bass in there. Maybe he was just a calm person? “I’m Nagi Amano by the way.” He introduced and smiled sweetly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Malorie Lane.” She introduced herself before her face fell flat. “Did you say, Amano?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, he is a teacher that goes here. He’s my father as well. Can you please not tell anyone that?” He whispered to her. Malorie nodded just before the teacher dismissed them for the day. The both of them made their way towards the front of the gate. Nagi had offered to walk her to the front of the school anyway, as his father Mr.Amano had to do a bit more after school in the meantime, he thought he could try and make a new friend. “Is this your first year Malorie?” Nagi looked over at her as they sat on a fountain while they waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I used to attend a private school but I came here for my last year.” She told them hoping that she didn’t give away that her memory was wiped from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know. I am too actually.” Nagi pumped his fist in the air, hyped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really. That’s shocking. Everyone here looks like they just know everything and it’s no big deal being here.” Malorie went on. “It’s a bit frightening seeing how people just adapted to things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly.” Nagi sighed with a shake of his head. “But that’s one of the best tips of living in Sinshire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? What do you mean?” Malorie asked looking off into the sea of students and some adults until she saw a tall man walking towards her. “Dawson!” Malorie stood up waving her arms around to be noticed before walking towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagi laughed at his classmate's antics before calling to her. “Goodbye, Malorie!” She turned her head back and waved back at him as Dawson opened the door to the big truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s already has made a friend.” Malorie saw Dawson’s grin reflected on the mirror in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malorie’s body temperature started to rise a bit. “I wouldn’t say quite all that now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day overall?” Dawson asked as they reached the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was interesting for sure. Not good nor bad.” Malorie didn’t bother to mention the incident in her class today with Cora as they entered the house. Footsteps were heard coming closer to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Malorie honey! Hello.”  greeted Malorie and handed her a glass of lemonade that she had made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take your bag upstairs.” Dawson swiped Malorie’s book bag and vanished further into the home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon mom. How was your day?” Malorie grinned, feeling instantly at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you to ask. My day was fine. I finally got my website up and running properly thanks to my team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the website for?” Malorie’s eyes widened with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love that expression on you.”  smiled and walked Malorie over to the kitchen where she’d previously had been preparing dinner for later on that evening. Malorie took a seat on one of the stools next to the counter. “I’m running a news site basically. It’ll consist of local news, here in Sinshire, and news all around the world. Along with celebrity gossip and all that for the younger age group out there. People can post whatever they want if they’d like.”  pitched the business to her as if Malorie was interested in buying or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like it took lots of time to put together all by yourself.” Admired Malorie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. But what’s really on my mind right now is this chicken. I don’t remember how long to bake it for. You should go get comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a few hours or so.” Malorie marched up the stairs to her room to change before getting out that butterfly drawing from her backpack that Dawson placed on her bed. Malorie sighed remembering the encounter and how much she didn’t appreciate how Cora reacted to the whole thing. She finished changing, now wearing a purple top with some ripped jeans that had some sequins along the sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mal, may I come in?” A dominant voice was heard from on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can Valita.” The door opened revealing Valita who looked happy to see her younger sister home safely. They quickly embraced before both lying on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve added to your art collection today.” Valita kicked off the conversation holding the rainbow-colored drawing. Malorie quickly jumped up and took it from Valita’s hands.”H-Hey?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. That was rude of me, but I wasn’t done with that.” She protectively placed her art on the stand next to her bed. Valita rolled over to look eye to eye with Malorie as she knew there was something not right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the matter? Did something happen at school today?” Valita asked, already knowing the answer to that. “I’m on your side so you can tell me anything that you wish and I will do my best to help you find the solution to your troubles.” Valita at this moment knew she was inside the head of her sisters before feeling a bit weird realizing this was only a bedroom and not a courtroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then…” Malorie explained the events of what happened during her class today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cora Capri….I see their buffoonery runs in the family.” Valita looked down for a moment before a grin crossed her face. “Do not worry about such foolish things such as her. Just focus on your friends and school.” She advised. Malorie nodded as an odd silence hit the room. Malorie was confused as to why Valita had gotten so stiff when she brought up the name of Cora. Nonetheless the journey had only officially begun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they let you do this.” Mya hung her head low looking at Malorie’s appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to think it’s really nice.” She giggled and flipped a bit of her hair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why purple of all colors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my hair, not yours.” Malorie further said and began to walk. “Since we were already in the area, my mother took me to the salon.” She explained. “Where would you like to shop first?” She changed the subject as Mya finally caught up to her. The two were at Infinity Mall just going around from store to store. It took a lot of convincing on Malorie’s end. Aiden was concerned about their child growing attached to someone too quickly, whatever that means, but in the end, they gave her the green light to go. They ended up at a dim lit gothic almost store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tastes are very interesting…” Malorie scratched her head following Mya around the store. After being in there for a while, they headed down to find themselves something to eat down at the food court. It took them a while to find what they wanted to eat. In the end, they settled for some sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it here so far?” Mya asked mid-chew of her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie’s eyebrows stiffened in thought of what to say. “Yes, it is difficult to just wake up and start your whole life over like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘just wake up’’ Mya asked, wanting to know the specifics of what Malorie said. Some lingering thought in Mya’s head told her that she could grasp the concept of what Malorie meant already, but she didn’t want to jump the gun on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s nothing. I mean, when I sleep I tend to sleep really deep, so when I get up it's kind of like I have to learn everything over again sometimes. I’m getting old.” Malorie did her best to hide the uneasiness that swelled inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a seventeen year old, people past twenty must be elderly and the actual elderly people must be gods or something.” Mya joked as the two girls started to wrap up their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that you had a nice time out with your friend today.”  was done with her errands at the mall and was on her way home with Malorie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes we both had a good time. I got her some things at a store today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was kind of you to do. Your friend didn’t have enough to pay for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you pay for the food as well?”  pressed onward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” Malorie told her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>’s temperature dropped a bit as an odd look crossed her face. “Dear, you shouldn’t be that generous. I understand that girl is your friend and all but there will be people out there who’ll use you because of your wealth.” She lectured continuing the trip back home. Malorie could sense that what she did was the wrong thing to do in the eyes of her mother. And that just didn’t sit well with her. After dinner went by, Malorie had time in her room. Feeling nice and relaxed, she decided to go through her phone. She noticed that she had gotten some texts from earlier today.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Malorie, it’s me Nagi from school.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Malorie read over the message a sudden warmth spread around her cheeks.  She had no idea of how Nagi got her number but she didn’t complain, deciding to reply back to him saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, how did you get my number?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” After that, they talked for an hour or so about nothing in particular. Lurking over around her was an uneasy feeling even though she was quite happy with the things that happened earlier today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is this here when I feel fine?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself as her night came to a close.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just about lunch now, but on the PA system, the seniors were told to head over to the auditorium. Everyone scurried over making up scenarios of what this “senior meeting’ would be about. Everyone except Malorie who knew exactly why we all were going there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So today, I will be appearing at your school today. The principal requested me to give some motivation to the seniors.” Volita told Malorie during breakfast that morning. The two friends took a seat over on a far end of the room. To Malorie’s surprise, when she looked over. Nagi was sitting right next to her. “Hi.” She leaned nudged Nagi, whose face was stuck in a book, slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He popped up until his back was fully against the chair he was sitting in before his face started blushing from embarrassment. “O-Oh h-hi Malorie.” The words practically collapsed out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you like this…” Malorie moved away quickly opening the distance back between the two of them. Mya looked over alertly and saw what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagi?” She said somewhat surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mya…?” His blush faded away as a more serious expression took hold of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the two of you know each other?” Malorie gave them both a glance of suspicion. Mya remained silent while Nagi sighed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you after school, hopefully.” He stood up and walked off looking for another seat. Malorie stared the whole time until Nagi finally took his place in his new seat. She felt really uncomfortable, so she just stayed quiet. Volita had just walked to the stage as the principal finished introducing her. The respectful thing to do would be to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My most sincere wishes, may the all of you have a successful school year,” Volita concluded her long-winded speech and students began to empty the seats and returned to their next class. Malorie was just about to walk with Mya to her next class before she felt a tap on her shoulder stopping her from what she planned on doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She said, turning around seeing her friend Nagi. The instant discomfort set back in as she felt randomly guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I make you late to your next class, but I was hoping to talk to you later on.” He had his hand on his wrist, grabbing it to tame his nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll be in the same spot as always after school. I have to go to my next class.” Malorie and the boy exchanged nods as they both went to their respective last period. Waiting for Malorie in her final class of the day was Mya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you? I thought you were right behind me.” Mya had a frown on her face as she placed what they were working on in front of her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, someone wanted to tell me something really quickly. It’s all fine now.” Malorie smiled hoping she wouldn’t ask more questions. She thought it was a bad idea to bring Nagi up in front of her considering that moment in the auditorium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Popular girl. I see.” Mya replied, tapping her pencil against the deak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s not like that…Can you explain this please?” Malorie darted her eyes over the worksheet they’d been handed. It was a physics worksheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, I’m as clueless as a crackhead right now. I had asked someone for help on these few questions.” Mya explained her confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around to look at the girls was Ace, who listened to their whole conversation apparently. “I can help you with this Malorie.” Ace offered looking only at Malorie as if trying to block Mya out or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.” She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Ace turned his whole chair around and set his papers of notes and the actual worksheet on their desk. He quickly gasped before getting himself composed again. “Purple hair looks so nice on you. It makes you POP! Ya get me?” He grinned making her blush some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just help us with the work.” Mya butted in ruing Ace’s vibe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back and crossed his arms. “I didn’t say I’d help you too. Malorie deserves my full attention, BUT, I guess it wouldn’t kill me to help you, that much.” He huffed before starting to go over the work with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two seem to really not like each other?” Malorie looked over at Mya who was on her phone texting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks he’s the king of the world. So entitled.” Mya said trying to move on from the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Mya sighed and put her phone in her pocket. “Ace and I were together a while ago. And the breakup was really messy.” She gave the shortest version possible before her parents' car pulled up, sparing Mya any further questioning. “Bye-bye.” Malorie was left for a few minutes but she remembered that Nagi and herself were supposed to talk about something today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The boy in black came running out from the entrance. “Sorry I made you wait.” Nagi panted out, bent over a bit, exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine. Take a minute if you need to.” The purpled haired girl told Nagi and grabbed the free water from her backpack. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, it’s about Mya and me, you could say.” He started off. “I just don’t like how she’s all of a sudden trying to be your best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean.” Malorie crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might not even remember but last I’ll start off and tell you this isn’t your first year here. You’ve been here since you were a freshmen.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know all of this?” It didn’t make sense to her of how someone she met a week or so ago knew about her past like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were friends before you *fell*.” He made a quotation gesture with his hands during the sentence before shaking his head. “Sorry, I get this is a lot to take in. Believe what you think is right though, I don’t want to make you feel forced.” He said before he walked towards his dad, Mr.Amano. Before she could have time to think about what she’d just heard, Dawson was already waiting with the car door open for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright Miss?” Dawson asked looking back at Malorie briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just heard something from someone about my memory. That I’ve been attending Sinshire High since freshman year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Do believe whoever told you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought for a while. She wanted to believe Nagi since he seemed so nice and honest, but Mya had been treating her like it was her first time at that school. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Well I’ve prepared a snack for you when you arrive home. Also, your mother is out on a business trip and left a note in your bedroom.” Dawson told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie nodded and went back to thinking of a explanation for everything that happened today. When she got to her room, she did see the piece of paper on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello dear, this is your step-mother. I just wanted to tell you that I will be out for a business trip for 3 weeks. My mind will be on you the whole time. I can’t wait to come back and spend more time with you.-&lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie threw the paper in the trash bin in the corner of her room after reading ’s note. She was brightened by her words but for some reason could hear a muffled scream in her head as she got to the end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl, you know that…” A faint voice whispered with a calm hand running over Malorie’s arm with the cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…” Malorie yawned laying face up on her bed now. A sweat droplet dashed across her forehead. She felt just dirty even though the dream she had seemed to be about her mother. Trying to not let her mind wonder for too long, she went on her phone and checked her messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>: “Good morning dear, it’s me. Just wanted to let you know I love you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malorie read to herself. It brought a bit of a smile to her face, having someone to care felt nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Child! Time to get up!” The door busted open making Malorie jolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dad?!” In the doorway, Aiden stood wearing a green cooking apron and a chief’s hat that clearly was too big for him. He hurriedly went over to the bed and got Malorie up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you acting like this?” Malorie protested, wanting to go back to sleep badly, but Aiden grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The three of us are going to cook waffles together.” He stopped at the kitchen to grab an apron for his daughter. He wrapped the black and blue apron on her then continued his morning banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Malorie asked Volita standing next to her, starting on her first pancake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad has the tendency to get bored easily so sometimes he can do ludacris things like this. However, I don’t think that you should be upset with him. He’s a nice family person.” She smiled, still half asleep herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Before Malorie could say anything else, she saw something go in the rest of her batter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have very fluffy waffles now.” Aiden chuckled with amusement as his youngest child’s irritation grew deeper realizing she would have to try her best to balance everything out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I assume this is why you like psychology? It’s one of the things that doesn’t bore you?” Malorie questioned her dad with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden gasped in delight. “Right on the money! It’s nice to study how the mind works and how it wraps its head around things.” He smiled gently and brought a plate for Malorie to set her first small waffle on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done a lot of research on memory loss lately.” That’s when his face darkened some. “Now don’t go blaming yourself for that. You’ve actually made me work even harder than before. Hopefully, there’s a way to help recover lost memories.” He worked his hardest to put on a smile for Malorie as he saw he’d talked too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’d known how to think before you speak….” Volita shook her head. “You should go sit down at the table. I’ll make your breakfast.” Malorie nodded having a feeling she didn’t have a choice but to do what she was told. As she heard whispering among the two adults behind her, Malorie started  twiddling with her thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, you know that’s the equivalent of being mean.” Volita growled at the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize sweetheart. I got a little excited when she asked me that.” He told her. shamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologize to her, not me.” She rolled her eyes making it awkwardly silent in the room. “Tch, you sure did never do this much research…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volita!” He yelled, making Malorie turn around with wide eyes. “It’s not good to criticize others professions like that. Hasn’t  taught you that?” He scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that woman is out for my blood.” She placed her and her sister's food on two different plates. “ and I are not fond of each other.” She walked and placed the plates on the table. Malorie smiled in thanks before taking a bite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is all my fault.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all Malorie could think every bite she took of her food. She guiltily ran through her breakfast and went to her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no school today so Malorie was free to do whatever. She had Dawson at her will to take her where she needed to go but she just didn’t feel in the mood to move at all really. With all the guilt and sadness she just ended up drawing. The red streaks and droplets on her paper had given her a sense of ecstasy. She drew for a while before realizing she just colored a red paper. “I’m such a weirdo for this…” She giggled to herself before tossing the paper away in a small trash can before getting enough in her to walk out of the four walls protecting her into the living which looked like a tornado had hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volita, what is all of this?” The living room had filled up with books, papers and other belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is all of mom’s things. I’ve decided to go through it today and see if there’s anything related to her death.” She explained with a smile that confused Malorie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re smiling going through our dead mother’s things. That isn’t normal.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable. But this is mandatory for me to do.” Volita continued flipping scribbling in her notebook and going back to the mountain of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind at all. If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you looking for?” Malorie joined her sister on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older one looked up from what she was doing. “Most of the time, the big secret is laying right in front of someone.” Volita said before hugging Malorie but then pulled away and examined her sister’s appearance. Volita was in shock at what she was looking at but with a sharp breath regained her composure. “You should go take a shower and after that, we could talk.” She said sounding more like an authority figure than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Malorie sighed and left the room leaving Volita with her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did this all have to happen? Only if I got home sooner, all of this could’ve been avoided.” A tear fell down Volita’s face and onto her notebook before she closed it and tossed her work across the room, curling herself in a ball with faint sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Malorie had come back and sat on the couch before seeing her big sister the way she was. With a deep breath, she turned around and went back up to her room. This time making sure to lock it. An anxious fog was enveloped over the Lane household. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How much worse and confusing can everything get from here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today, Malorie felt a heavyweight on her shoulders as she walked in for her first class. Just as she expected, all eyes were on her instead of the lesson that Mr.Amano was teaching. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More review..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She slipped the small piece of paper on his desk before swiftly going to her seat next to Mya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never think a Lane would be late to school.” Mya whispered adding to the blurred background conversation in the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. It was only for 40 minutes.” Malorie shrugged nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“40 minutes is basically the whole class. We have like 20 minutes left girl.” My whisper yelled followed by the teacher turning his attention to the girls and then went back to the lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mya stop distracting me…” Ace looked over and rolled his eyes playfully at Mya. Cora snickered, cosigning along. Mya just didn’t say anything, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of class. Everyone seemed to be in an icy mood today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two friends walked down the hall silently. Malorie wanted to ask Mya something but felt that it would be a dumb idea until Mya asked “What happened?” and stopped walking as they found a bench outside the main building</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me! You look like you wanna say something.” Mya insisted on finding out Malorie’s little secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, you’ve got it all wrong.” Malorie shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when it all clicked for the short straight-haired girl. “Is it about me and Ace?” Malorie just nodded making Mya sigh, but at the same time, she wasn’t surprised. “Before you came here, Ace, Cora and I were all friends.” She told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why aren’t you with them now? Did you guys have a falling out or something?” The questions flew out of her mouth without thinking but then she realized again, she was asking for too much. “I’m sorry.” Malorie frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s cool.” Mya disagreed and started to explain to Malorie what was going on between the three of them. “In a nutshell, they don’t like the fact that I’m hanging out with you now, so that’s why they’re on my ass like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” A look of guilt plastered over Malorie’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course, I broke up their friendship.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel bad. You’re better than the both of them combined so everything worked out in the end.” Mya hugged her friend tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha” Malorie laughed and smiled knowing it was the right thing to do before asking another question. “Are you sure that I’ve only been here for senior year?” She remembers what Nagi and herself had that conversation after school. She wasn’t sure who to believe but she wanted to ask just in case </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know. I never paid attention to the kids here last year, unless I talked to you.” Mya replied and stood up. We should go to our next class now.”She didn’t wait for Malorie’s answer and just started walking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is all so confusing’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought walking to her next class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day went by slowly but fast enough for Malorie as she went to art class and took the same seat as always, right in front of Nagi who seemed to be in a crappy mood. He would always greet Malorie first thing as she walked in, except for today. He sat in his seat blocking everything out with his earbuds in. Today, there the class was starting a project. Like a movie or something, the two of them got paired together. Malorie didn’t mind that much but wasn’t really sure if she should even talk to him honestly. Nagi had a deep frown, his eyes looked like a dry desert in desperate need of rainfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…?” Malorie tilted her head unsurely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy took one of his earbuds out “Hey. Sorry about everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For lying to you. Remember when I told you that we were friends and all that before you lost your memory. I’m so sorry for making you confused. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He apologized, trying his hardest to look into Malorie’s blue eyes but just couldn’t bring himself to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie crossed her arms feeling slightly mad? This was a first she’d been lied to before. She felt somewhat of a tightening bond with Nagi, considering they’d talk on the phone alot. “Why would you lie to me like that?” She blurted, letting herself go, making students stop in amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking! Has everything just been one big lie to you?!?” She said with a base in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malorie, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Nagi pleaded with her. Malorie sprang up out of her chair tired of everything and walked out of the class in a hurry. Nagi followed after her in a sprint, leaving the class in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, both the quiet kids snapped I guess.” Cora commented making everyone laugh except for the teacher who just looked done with life at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone get back to work.” The teacher demanded the young almost adults. Meanwhile, Malorie walked around campus with a muddy feeling on the inside. She had an idea where she was going but she kept walking until she made it to the roof of the school and sat against the wall. She couldn’t but to just cover her face with her hands and that’s when she could hear those same screams that she heard the other day. It sounded like someone clinging to the last bit of life they had left. “Why is this all happening…?” She mumbled out through the heavy breaths that she didn’t feel until she started talking. Nagi went to notice the door to the roof was open. He looked around before noticing a small girl, sitting in a ball near the edge of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malorie?” He rushed over to her and sat beside her then it got quiet again between them. His hands were shaking from the adrenaline that had quickly turned into nerves, seeing his friend the she was now. “I’m really sorry for lying to you like this.” He repeated to Malorie who was still curled in a ball breathing heavily. Nagi went to reach out to Malorie’s shoulder in an attempt to calm down. That’s when the shy girl turned in alpha and pushed him away, sending him a foot or two away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave.” is what it looked like she had told Nagi but he couldn’t hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get off the roof first, heights aren’t such a good thing right now.” He suggested and grabbed Malorie’s hand. She sighed closed the roof door, making a loud noise. She removed his hand from hers and walked in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine alright. Sorry for causing the attention to be on us in class. I’ll be leaving now. Goodbye.” Malorie waved and smiled before walking away, realizing that school had been dismissed at this point. When she got to the gate she realized that Cora was there trying to get her attention. Malorie really didn’t want to speak with anyone, but it would be out of character to just ignore someone. “Yes.” She smiled politely erasing all of her negative energy the best she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you and that Nagi guy were together. I hope Mr.Amano doesn’t find out or he will be pissed.” Cora laughed coldly with a slight laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the case.” Malorie refuted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? From what it sounded like, you two seemed like you would have lasted till prom. Well if you didn’t look like you were about to murder him, but that’s besides the point.” It felt like Cora wasn’t going to stop talking for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lane would not involve herself in intimate acts such as a relationship as far as I’m concerned.” A brave and proud voice came from behind Malorie. They both looked to see Dawson in his black suit. He looked down at Malory smiling and took her home. “Someone seems to finally have their bit of highschool drama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you say that like it’s fun.” Malorie rolled her eyes looking out of the passenger seat window as they came closer to the home. Dawson laughed for a while as they came to a stop in the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, everything will work itself out. I know it can be hard considering everything that’s happening but please just try and trust me.” Dawson opened the door for her with a sympathetic look in his green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Trust? That doesn’t exist in my world..’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought walking in the house and instantly seeing her stepmother and father sitting in the living room as if waiting for her. Before she could greet them, Davine rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malorie sweetheart, only if you knew how I’ve missed you.” Davine sounded like she was on the verge of tears before caressing and kissing Malorie’s cheeks and forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be having a talk with her. We can celebrate you coming home later Davi.” Aiden reminded his wife. She let go of her beloved daughter before walking to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We received a call from your art teacher today. What was the meaning of what happened today and this boy?” Aiden got straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie sighed but knew this would happen. “I am sorry Father. I’ll make sure that something like this won’t happen again.” She apologized to her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us that you were involved with a boy?” Davine asked, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a friend of mine.” Or so she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well be careful with the boys that you talk to.” Davine smiled softly. “We wouldn’t want to see you get more than your feelings hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think that that last part was a bit too much to sit for a 17-year-old girl?” Aiden looked at Davine in disbelief,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I don’t want her to be in a fantasy world forever. If anything does happen, just come to me and let all of it out. Okay?”  Malorie nodded feeling a tingle run down her back. Exchanging a quick look, Aiden and Davine excused Malorie to do whatever she wanted for now. Just as she was going to start drawing something she’d scene on TV, her phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mya.” Malorie sounded eager to talk to her but in reality, she wished she could be in space alone at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I just wanted to know if you were good. Everything spreads so fast now. I heard you even walked out of class?” Mya sounded so drunk off of her own friend’s dilemma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well you’re not wrong about that. But I’m fine. Thanks for worrying.” Malorie laughed before shuffling the phone over some fabric and hung up. She tossed the phone on the bed and went to her desk and started to draw. It was odd to hear about how broken she felt, the better her work turned out. This time it was a rose floating away from shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagi looked at Mya with furious eyes. “I thought we promised we would make things better for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still can.” Mya tried to assure him with her words but in the end, they just made him more angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By you trying to make a fake reality? This is all your fault in the first place she’s like this now.” He snapped at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m trying to fix it.” She shouted, slamming her fist against the table between the two of them.”Plus, you know this isn’t all on me.” She looked down at her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagi stood up grabbing his backpack. “I hope she’ll be alright in that madhouse. My dad won’t stop texting me. He thinks I’m at a tutoring session. I have to go.” Nagi shuffled out of the empty classroom while Mya frowned and slumped over the desk not knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just hang in there Malorie…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A party?” Malorie tilted her head with crossed arms as she stared at the open closet standing next to her sister Volita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I don’t see the big reason to celebrate this either, but guests will be over tonight.” Volita tried to sound enthusiastic about their situation but just couldn’t. Aiden had invited people in Sinshire to a party in honor of Davine. Volita wasn’t really paying attention to Aiden’s long discussion but it was something about Davine’s business or something like that. Volita could tell that ever since a few weeks ago her little sister had been acting different. She’d been distancing herself from others more frequently and losing her politeness a bit. Nothing too crazy, but she noticed and kept an eye out on her but things had gotten worse when she noticed that Malorie started to get dark circles under her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’s sleeping less too…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Volita thought. “The memory….”  Volita mumbling tapping a finger against her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Malorie turned around hearing Volita as just a noise while picking her outfit. “Did you say something?” She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Volita shook her head sympathetically. “I like the dress.” Volita smiled leaving her sadness in her back pocket knowing that the dress Malorie held was the only long sleeved dress in the closet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don't have to pretend in front of me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who will show up tonight?” Malorie asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some people that work with dad and Davine. I made sure to invite your friends though.” Volita replied as the smile faded away looking down at her sister. “Are you not feeling well?” Volita grew more worry as Malorie’s shoulders started shaking. The older child didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. I am just a bit cold is all. I’ll go rest in my room.” Malorie walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help…” Malorie was far gone to even hear Volita at that point so she didn’t even finish her sentence. She sighed, snatching any dress from the dull rack feeling powerless. She walked looking for her father who was not too far as he was picking something to wear to the party with help from Dawson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Miss-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what are you going to do?” Volita raised her voice making Aiden turn around quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He raised both his hands confused and a tad bit afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve stressed Malorie out with this party.” Volita said, gaining her composure again. “She’s already been under enough stress lately and to host a party is the wrong thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on blaming your hate for your mother on Malorie? You and I both know that this is what you really mean. Why do you have so much disdain towards her?”Aiden sighed, not grasping an understanding of his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t compare her to a mother. She’s anything but that. You’ve let your judgement get clouded this much. And just to think this was because of some business that turned into pleasure. It makes sense how all of this happened really.” Volita sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unruly child.” his straight faced look had diminished  forming a scowl. Aiden knew that deep down, he could only be angry with himself, but for his own kid to throw something in his face like that was a familiar pain that he’d wish to never feel again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said a few guests and my friends would be here.” Malorie said to Volita as she saw lots of kids she’d recognized from school along with their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so as well.” Volita replied. Malorie looked around seeing if she could spot Maya if not, she would just go back to her room. The thought of seeing Nagi here would just twist her insides even more than what they already were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” Someone shouted in Malorie’s ears and slapped her cheeks with her palms. Malorie just turned with a smile on her face. “You look so nice.” Ace laughed with Cora right by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ace, Cora, welcome to the party.” Malorie convincingly smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Fancy pants. Let’s go to the chocolate fountain.” Ace began to jump up and down and ran over to the desert bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace, we're almost adults and you’re acting like a five year old!” Cora scolded him. “You’re coming with me.” She grabbed an amused Malorie and followed the bold boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Malorie you HAVE to try this.” Ace fanboyed over the sweet treats not waiting for Malorie’s answer, shoved the desert in her mouth getting some on her mouth region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace! You practically missed her mouth. You’re such a dumb*ss!” Cora shouted, grabbing Malorie a napkin and wiping her face off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is wrong with them?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Malorie shook her head giggling a bit. “I don’t get it. You’re mom made all of this yet you act like you’ve never eaten any of this a day in your life.” Cora continued her rant with Ace for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Mya anywhere?” Malorie asked the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stopped doing what they were doing to think for a moment. “She’s with the boy you yelled at in class actually,” Cora told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love triangles are something else. You should’ve just chose me Mal. I’d treat you like the queen you are.” Ace grinned and walked closer to Malorie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace!” Cora yelled, signaling Malorie’s exit. She nodded and walked off realizing that she would have to face the boy she humiliated in class yet she felt he did something to her. She kept walking, looking for them. She finally saw them as she turned the corner to the living room in the back part of the house where only close family were at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough to find us.” Mya joked sitting next to Nagi who was immersed in his phone. Malorie took a seat on the couch next to the three of them looking for words to say and strayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the party. I’m glad to see that you two are having a good time.” was he programmed to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so formal all the time?” Malorie couldn’t tell if this was supposed to be still a part of Mya’s joking nature or was she serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Malorie frowned, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Mya sighed and stayed quiet and Nagi looked up from his phone and noticed Malorie. “Actually, I’m the one who’s sorry. I’ve just made things worse for you and I feel really bad.” Nagi apologized looking Malorie right in the eyes. She just couldn’t meet him halfway and look back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too Mal. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you through everything.” Mya added. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This made no sense. Why is she apologizing too?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine but-” Malorie was cut off by arms around her embracing her. So tight that she thought her body would burst. The sudden pressure made her start to panic. A fish out of water as her lungs started to feel dry and stiff. Things quickly turned into a haziness that got dimmer and dimmer by the seconds.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light had helped clear the blurry vision that Malorie had been experiencing for a long time now. She looked around to see she was still under the red velvet colored sheets that she grew forcefully accustomed to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Still not done yet.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought feeling groggy. Still. Moving would be a bad thing to do at the moment as Malorie felt a breeze between her legs mixed with other uncomfortable things. The covers slowly moved down as they laid next to Malorie and slid the sheets back over the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you awake?” They ran their smooth hands though Malorie’s at the time dark blue hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She whispered and faced them. She had to still look up considering their differences in height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad about that. Sorry you weren’t awake this time. But I only like it when it’s us two, no one else.” They said wrapping their arm around the young girl, pulling her even closer. “You should try and get some real rest before they come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it fine if I sleep here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re our baby girl. The nightmare will all go away as long as I’m here.”  They kissed Malorie’s lips quickly before wiping their mouth. Malorie closed her eyes to the thousandth lie and forced herself to sleep, knowing she should since school was the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair that you’re the better drawer than me you know.” He laughed as he and Malorie sat in the cafeteria after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but you do have a way with words that no one could ever match.” Malorie smiled genuinely at him making her friend smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Malorie put her pencil down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the third time I made you smile. It’s my record,” He boasted to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Malorie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I know things are crazy at home after what happened with Erin and everything.” He said without thinking until it was too late. “Mali, I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Mom wouldn’t want me to cry just because you said her name.” Malorie laughed, blocking the memories and emotions that came with the name of Erin Lane, her biological mother who worked as a prosecutor and actually wanted to start and do more detective work. That all came to a halt when she was found dead one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to walk you home again?” He had his hand reached out to her as she stood up. She grabbed his hand with a nod. With each step Malorie’s heart slowed down. Her body began to freeze over and it wasn’t because of the weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could do something. Just hang in there for a little while longer.” They stopped before they got in front of the Lane residence. He wiped the lingering tear on Malorie’s cheek. “I love you.” He said before kissing Malorie’s forehead, bringing the riot of tears. “I-I’m sorry.” He hugged doing his best to console the broken girl who continued to crumble in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She said muffled in his clothing before pulling back and wiping her face. “I don’t want them to suspect anything, so we should probably split now.” Malorie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and turned back towards where he lived. “Call me if you need anything.” He said, turning to wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Nagi.” Malorie waved back with the fourth smile and went inside. There she saw Dawson waiting from the doorstep. He greeted her like every other day and ran through the long long list of tasks her parents planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, a young girl about your age sent you a text message.” The butler handed the phone that had been taken away from her back. Malorie went up to her room before opening the text, having a good feeling of who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t kidding when I said your life is a trainwreck. Just forget about everything. I know you’ve thought about ending it all and honestly, who’d blame the princess? Your mom’s already gone. It would be much easier to go with her. Just go. We’d understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Malorie sighed with her mind being read like a book. “You’re right Mya. I do want to see her again but how am I gonna do that.” Malorie laughed to herself knowing the answer to that question looking at her pillow. She raised it, finding the sharp object under it like she’d had it for the last year. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The pain would stop? Just one quick one to my stomach and I could stop all of this. All my art would splatter across the room but no one would care.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malorie went to her bed and got as comfortable as she could before a sinful smile came across her face looking up at her ceiling. She raised the arm with the ink pen to sign her death wish and brought it down, forgetting all the demons with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the blue eyes bulged out at the instant pain they were met with a blur of a person with brown hair. The last few seconds all Malorie could hear was the scream of one of the only voices in that house that could make her feel like giving a damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette ran down the hall calling for her father to tell him what happened as she could barely talk through the long intakes of air. Then the mother rushed in and saw everything that had been going on. “Volita, dear, we will fix all of this.” She said in her ear as she looked straight ahead at the lingering bit of life left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll save you.” The father whispered as he finished the call with the doctors on the phone. Within minutes she was in a hospital room, wires connected all to her body. And within months Malorie was revamped into the person the hounds saw her to be. The real Malorie Lane?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't boring at all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light had helped clear the blurry vision that Malorie had been experiencing for a long time now. She could start to hear muffled noises that sounded like people to her. Malorie felt something cold touching the top of her head, relieving some of the pain she didn’t know she had until the cold towel was removed from her forehead. “V,,,” was the only thing she could let out at the moment as she slowly sat up. In the room stood Volita, Nagi, Mya, Cora, and Ace holding a plate full of cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you woke up.” Volita smiled sitting right at the end of Malorie’s bed. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I been asleep?”  Malorie asked before letting out a screeching yawn. She felt disoriented but in a refreshing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fainted.” Nagi said, walking up to the side of the bed. Volita rolled her eyes and sighed, not sure if she should say what she wanted to or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we just get on with the show.” Mya said, unsurely taking a look at the girl known as her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about?” Malorie looked at her older sister once more trying to get a clue but all she could sense was a dark void from within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’re right but-” Volita stopped herself mid sentence as the door opened, revealing Aiden and Davine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright sweetie?” Davine rushed over and placed her hand on Malorie’s back as Aiden walked behind her. The young lady nodded, feeling that same awkward feeling when she read that letter that was left on her bed a few weeks prior. Davine hugged her daughter tightly with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Volita said with much more authority than usual as she felt the years worth of aggression bounce off the walls inside of her body. “It would be better to stop things like this before they get out of hand. Just like that year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davine let go of Malorie and stood firmly with her arms folded. She didn’t say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The year that our mother came up dead.” Volita stood up on the other side of the room. Malorie was in the middle with a dropped jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volita, what are you saying?” Aiden jumped into the conversation,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t get me started on you, Father.” Volita’s eyes glanced over to Aiden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think you should reconsider starting another argument in front of your younger sister and the house guests.” He pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Mr.Lane? Didn’t you consider myself along with the other two as family a year or so ago?” Mya added with a smug look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, before you got in close contact with our parents and made sure to keep an eye on us three.” Cora continued the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to make sure we wouldn’t talk?” Ace finished off the explanation, taking a satisfied bite of his snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Aiden’s eyes started to twitch around as an unsettling chill coursed through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pay any mind to them.” Davine finally had it in her to say something to all the verbal destruction being made. “Are you children alright? What is this you’re all on about anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve known I had already figured it out Davine. It explains the interactions between the two of us, you and I. And to make things worse, Dad, you’ve been silent because this is all just some entertaining drama for you isn’t it? Don’t answer that. Davine, you killed me and Malorie’s mother and made it look like a suicide. I know you did.” Volita claimed hoping that all the works she’s done for the last year would pay off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous.” Davine huffed, placing her hand over her chest in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would she even do that?” Aiden went out of his observations again and back to speaking. “What would make her even do something so….evil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did have an affair on Erin with this thing didn’t you?” Ace said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden kept his composure and let out a sad laugh. Probably making the guilt bounce off of him. “You’re not wrong I did. It was wrong of me.” He admitted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you went with it anyway, because it wasn’t boring you got a thrill out of it all. You let things get to the point of where this woman grew infatuated with you. To the point of where you’d let her kill the woman, the mother, that you claimed to love so much.” Volita had no idea all of that would come out of her mouth, perhaps just the rush she was starting to get herself from seeing the pain seeth into her father’s face and the mask of Davine that was starting to peel off into malice in human form. She went on and on about how Davine set up the murder, from the fake suicide letter, to the fingerprints. She made sure to be thorough. At the same time though, she was truly worried about how Malorie would react to all of this. But this wasn’t even the cruelest part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you let someone like that walk around like they own the city?” Mya asked, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Aiden replied, earning a gasp out of Davine who’d just lost her plus one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t apologize to me.” Volita looked at a shocked pale Malorie. “It should be her. You’d pass over anything if it’s entertaining enough for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying sis?” Malorie looked up around the room at all the faces. She stopped at her dad’s, expecting him to say something but instead it was Cora who surprisingly derailed the whole conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we should tell her that part? I think we’ve incriminated Davine enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Davine asked Malorie oddly. Malorie’s emotions were flipped over her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What kind of house is this?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. Her stepmom was a murder and her own father was some form of alright with all of the ruin in his life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The loss of a life was that entertaining huh? How worse can this family get?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Malorie nodded, feeling the need to know everything if this bombshell dropped, how worse could things get? Before anyone could speak, she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach area. She felt as if she was getting cut from the inside. She winced clutching at her head as a headache crashed into her head. Volita sprang on the bed and held her younger sister in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this happening?” Malorie groaned in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was my mistake.” Aiden frowned. “I’m sorry for doing that to you.” He apologized further. “I just wanted to fix you Malorie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fix me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon after your mother passed, you went into a dark depression. Your whole personality changed. As much therapy and counseling I put you in, you’d always fall back into that hole. None of us liked to see you like that. Then, Davine moved in with the three of us and you seemed happy, really happy, for a while. But for some reason, the depressed you came back. It got to the point of where you really couldn’t take being here anymore. So I had to do something myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fix me? I don’t remember any of what you’re talking about Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>You weren’t supposed to.</b>
  <span>” He shook it out of his system. “I had you placed in a lab for testing. Testing on the best method of erasing traumatic experiences. Unfortunately, during the surgery, you’d lost most of your childhood memory.” A small, light teardrop rolled down his face. Malorie stared blankly at her parents, not knowing what to do or say. As she looked at Davine a flash of something fell over her. Worse than the state of disappointment she felt looking at her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davine, what did you do to me?” She asked off of instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re confessing sins.” Davine sighed as she lost at this point. “You were my playmate so to speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-playmate?” Malorie gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To put it in basic terms, you were my toy. My sweet sweet flower.” She licked her lips with a sadistic smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick. Don’t talk about assaulting a person like it’s some game.” Nagi shouted at her. “You took things a parent shouldn’t from their own child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right. Why are you smiling like that?” Mya agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t too innocent yourself Miss Hilron.” She was referring to Mya. “Everyday after playtime, she would have to go to school and deal with your torture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that Malorie.” She rolled her eyes at Davine. “By doing this is the best way for me to atone for the sh*t I put Malorie through. All I can do is hope that she finds it in her to forgive me. Unlike you, I can understand the feelings of someone that I’ve done wrong.” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just call it a night already? Now that Malorie knows the truth.” Ace walked towards Davine and did his best to restrain her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unhand me!” She protested and squirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get my father.” Cora said in search of her dad who was head of police in Sinshire. Davine looked at her husband hoping he would do something. Malorie looked on as that glint of hope perished in her eyes, something that Malorie happens to know how it felt. When the last person you devoted yourself to just disappears. It was wicked magic. Malorie leaned into Volita as she felt her face start to heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She whispered in Volita’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most valuable person or thing in my life. We’re both only the last good trace of mom anyways. I wish you could remember her. She would be proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proud? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you made it this far. It was hard, losing her,but you still pushed through. Even with your memories being taken away, it didn’t take away your pure heart.” Volita smiled as Cora’s father locked the cuffs on Davine and escorted her out of the manor and into a car. There was a dead silence for a while as everyone had something more to say but wasn’t sure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malorie..” Aiden rubbed the back of his head still thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me.” He stumbled on his words and walked out of the room with a face written in regret. Malorie pulled away realizing all that warmth in her face was from the tears she’d let out. Her legs guided her to her father. A cold heavy breeze hit her, almost knocking her over. It was the master suite. The spacious balcony is what she walked over to. There was a figure that could be seen in the darkness. Before Malorie’s next step, the figure was already just an object at this point. Looking over and down, it just layed there motionless. Should it even be this way? It wasn’t that high was it. Malorie covered her eyes as she heard the disturbing thud just before that last footstep she made. Hands placed themselves on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sinshire can never catch a break now can it Miss Lane?” Dawson said looking down at the girl who was in shock at what she just saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could’ve had a chance. He wasn’t a full monster yet.” Malorie whispered really trying to make the nightmare from replaying in her mind. Dawson spun the young girl around and guided her back inside. Not like they were too close, but Malorie felt a comforting feeling of terror in her mind again. If it was bad then, then what this is now must be an internal calamity.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>-end- </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>